


re: a confession of love

by callixto (dominionsend), dominionsend



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, Happy Phantom Thief & Luxury Cruise, Hello Happy World! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominionsend/pseuds/callixto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominionsend/pseuds/dominionsend
Summary: Kaoru has never dropped an important subject by the wayside ever, in her entire life. Loose follow-up toheart's desire.





	re: a confession of love

Kaoru is very, very dedicated to her craft. As much as she loves all of her little kittens, it’s saddening! tragic! when they doubt her, refuse to play along or worse, fail at such a simple act. 

The trick to any role is putting your heart and soul into it. She may not be quite the shining prince she portrays, but her yearning, her love for those who crowd around her and her bright smile are as much truth as her name. All Kaoru has ever wanted is to make others happy and to be loved, and both of those are close in her grasp.

Flustering Misaki of the cool gaze and steady hands (when Kaoru has no earthly idea why this girl hangs around their band beyond her connection to Michelle, when she acts so annoyed at their antics and Kaoru wants a _reaction_ ) is fun, but she means it when she calls her act inept. She can’t help but tease her, pretend like they don’t both know who the ‘dashing thief’ was, but at heart she does want Misaki to improve. She cares for this band, these sweet-hearted girls, more than any of her other admirers, and she can’t stomach them not living up to their potential.

\-- Misaki won’t play along with her request for long, though, stammering out excuses - “Hagumi completely assumed the wrong thing! Fix this already, Kaoru-san!”, “I’ll really never need to confess like that, that’s your job, right?” - and she doesn’t intend to let it lie.

Kanon, however, showed quite a knack for slipping into character. Even more than that -- the excitement and zeal of a true actor. 

When she makes it into the studio, obviously confused at Misaki and Hagumi’s circling argument outside the door and still ever-more confident than she had been before their delightful leader snapped her up, she sets her bag down and wrinkles her nose at Kaoru. It’s very, very cute. Kaoru mentally steps even farther along the path she’s chosen.

“Kanon-chan, won’t you join me?” she proclaims, carries on with her sparkling smile. “‘Who could refrain from love’, the bard said, but our dearest Misaki _is_ being difficult.”

Kanon looks more confused than skeptical, to her credit; her heart has always been kind. “Ah… is that so? Maybe you shouldn’t tease her so much?” Her face is taking on a pretty flush, and her eyes are cast down so demurely that Kaoru can’t help but think of her as that princess again.

Kaoru clasps Kanon’s hands in hers. “What would be the fun in that, my kitten? Play along with me once more; I’ll make it worth your time.” She tips Kanon a saucy wink, letting her princely role slip just to see her fluster.

She can feel Kanon’s heart pounding in her elegant wrists, a perfect sign of life and love. She doesn’t push -- waits for her smile to etch its way into her darling’s mind, till Kanon huffs out a sigh and a matching smile. “Only so you’ll leave poor Misaki alone, okay? Come on, they won’t be done arguing for a while. We can set up.”

The added layer of fantasy, of teasing and a story older than time, always does make this more fun. 

Kokoro is late as always; she does have a tendency of being caught up in ever more ridiculous situations, and it gives them the time to exchange sweet kisses, dance around the situation they’ve set to play out. When Kokoro bursts in, Misaki and Hagumi trailing behind like the polite girls they are, Kaoru’s on her knees.

Kanon’s legs are crossed at the ankles, and she has that sparkle in her eye again that puts the lie to her flush. She lays a hand to push at Kaoru’s shoulder, wrist properly limp and half a false protest.

“You _are_ naughty, aren’t you, my lady? Capturing my heart like this and acting the ingenue, when you know how much you’re playing with me…” Kaoru casts her lashes down, gives Kanon the look she knows melts girls’ hearts. “Won’t you give me a chance to treat you sweetly?”

Behind her she’s certain Misaki’s mouth is gaping like a fish, cute even when she’s flopping out of water and her comfort zone, and she can hear Kokoro and Hagumi squeal in unison.

Kanon hides her face in her hands, and through a gap in her fingers Kaoru can see her grinning. “Am I really so special, then…? Not just another of your absent-minded affections, Kaoru-san? How can I believe you; am I supposed to choose you over another?” And the final key, the crux of this role returns to her genuine feelings. Kaoru is always right about acting, and she can’t pass up this opportunity -- to reach so many hearts at once? To strike a chord in her comrade’s hearts? She smiles, all honey and a smug, cat-like truth.

“You don’t have to, sweetling. Aren’t we all bound together, aren’t our hearts and smiles matched?”

Even a skilled actor can’t stay in character when Misaki huffs, whacks her over the back of the head with one of the soft paws modeled after Michelle, and Kaoru turns with a look more delighted than wounded. Kanon’s giggling, shy and genuine, and Kokoro is nearly in shining tears.  
“Enough already!!” Misaki cries, mouth tugging up into a smile even as the lady protests. “I get it already, Kaoru-san, forgive me for lacking _your_ acting skills!?”

Kaoru graces her with a kiss on the cheek, forgiveness and the glee of being right radiating from her every move. Misaki splutters, whacks her again with with a soft touch, and by the time she’s given Kokoro and Hagumi as well the kisses they demand, they’re half-way through their practice time. It’s time well-spent, though, and when they play together again? They’re perfectly in sync, and smiling brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love bandori fandom and i love these girls and you are all too nice to me ✩ as usual, catch me on [tumblr](http://parasiteseeing.tumblr.com) and pwease reblog it if you want~!


End file.
